The Driver
by astavares
Summary: Smut, smut and... smut. Some things aren't what you think they are. Unspecified pairing.


If someone asked me right now to show my 'Dragon Lady' persona, then that is what they would see. I can't stand tardiness; there is no reason for it. I called Emily again and she stuttered, saying that the car was on its way. Of course she would say that. And then she had the guts to say that I should call a cab. Yes, I would call a cab and Emily would become the newest unemployed girl in New York City.

As I was pulling my cellphone to call the useless assistant again, I saw the black Mercedes signaling that it would be pulling up near me. The sound of the car's horn made me roll my eyes. Although I have gotten a 'Dragon Lady' persona, today would prove that they were wrong as I didn't fire the useless driver who was nearly half an hour late.

The driver, who wasn't Roy, obviously, opened the door, hiding himself behind his cap. This worked fine for me; if I saw his face, I would demand it be posted on every street in the city, warning that if someone hired him, well, they would deal with me. I would never order someone to be murdered; perhaps he would be the first exception. I just wanted to be going home to see my daughters and he was the very reason of this wasn't happening soon.

"You are very late."

He tapped his cap. "Sorry, ma'am." Then coughed. Oh well, this is all I have asked for when I left the bed this morning. A new, lazy and sick driver. He grabbed my grocery bags and put them in the trunk, and then he turned around, opening the door for me then climbing into the drivers seat. Thank God, we were finally leaving.

I took off my sunglasses and massaged my temples. Today has been proving to be a harsh day, mostly because I couldn't shake this loneliness problem, the fact I would be sleeping alone again. Good Lord, I never was this needy before. I heard someone clearing their throat and forget my little bed-problem.

"We are here, ma'am."

At last, it didn't take that long to get to the townhouse.

We parked in the little garden behind the house, which was easier to take in the groceries. But, again, the driver left me alone, to take them into the kitchen. The nerve. I guess I should make a combo attack, from the Dragon Lady, the Ice Queen and the Devil in Prada. Perhaps this would put some fear into him.

This confidence reminded me of someone, who too wasn't afraid of me either.

Putting those thoughts aside, I took the bags and brought them through to the kitchen, leaving them on the counter. I went to the fridge, retrieved a bottle of water and drank it from the bottle. At least the girls weren't home yet. If they saw this, I would lose all my authority over the box of milk and they would drink from the box. Kids. As they say, being a mother is living in heaven and hell.

But I didn't have a chance to put the bottle back in the fridge as two arms, one around my waist and another on my mouth, were around me, keeping me in place.

"Keep quiet. Now, I'm in charge here."

I froze (oh, the irony) and just nodded when he said that. I looked over at the clock, quickly made a count and realized that I had, at least, one or two hours before my children would be home. Well, with the driver keeping me as a hostage, they would call me or call Emily or-

"Come on, let's go to a better private place."

Oh God.

He pulled the scarf that was around my neck and put it across my eyes; his hands were soft and warm and I couldn't help letting a lower whimper leave my mouth.

"Oh, we are getting to something here." He said next to my neck. I could picture his smirk.

I went to say something…

"No, no," he said again, his right hand on my mouth again, "no talking."

He pressed his body into mine and I felt something hard, near to my thigh and my butt. Very hard. The hand on my waist wasn't oppressive anymore. The way their fingers moved, pulling my blouse out from my skirt, brushing them across my back, I knew those fingers.

I was led to the bedroom without any further problem and I was thrown on the bed. The window was closed and, with my hands free, I took off the scarf. The cap was still there, however I could make out the bangs. The hair was cut low, but the bangs gave him a young face. I tried to turn on some light, but he grabbed my hand and just waved his finger in a negative way.

I was putting my weight in my elbows and he took this as an advantage. He kneeled in front of me and bent my knees. My breath got caught in my throat and I heard him chuckling. He moved forward, positioning himself between my legs, his hand lifting up my skirt. I felt all the hairs on my body were standing up. The shirt beneath his suit was half open, the tie was loosened; they seemed to be from the last Armani collection, if I recall right. At least he had a good taste.

But soon I forget everything about his clothes when he suddenly was very near me, his breath on my face and all I could do was close my eyes. He didn't kiss me, neither had he said anything. He went back to my legs, delicately removed my shoes, kissing my feet when they were free from the Prada pumps I was wearing today. The only noise I could hear was when his lips kissed my skin and our breath. His, very light and steady. Mine, totally irregular.

He climbed over me very slowly, his hands travelling down my legs, thighs, bringing my skirt up again, until his fingers found the waistband of my panties. Good Lord, help me. The little fingers found their way beneath my panties and tugged at them. I jerked my hips in surprise and in lust. Very slowly (all this laziness he was showing off was killing me, like I said before, I hate tardiness) he took them off and threw them across the room. I glared at him, nobody just throws away La Perla panties and get away with it.

Then I felt his lips on my neck, my ear, nipping me gently, knowing if he left a mark, I would kill him. When he began to suck, my arms gave in and I fell on the bed. He took this opportunity to open my blouse and my bra, palming my breasts. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak; I just lay there and gave him a silent hum of permission to do whatever he may want.

Still massaging my breasts, he went down again, kissing my belly, and then his hands opened my legs. He began to kiss my thighs, going closer and closer to where I was burning with desire. Panting, I jerked my hips again, opening my legs further and he bent down.

"Oh!"

The only thing that came to my mind was that I was being devoured. He wasn't gentle at all, he was starving for this. His nails (nails? Really?) Were buried in my thighs and this time I couldn't care less about being marked if this would mean being under his oral ministrations. I wouldn't care less about taking the whole night just for the service of his mouth.

The noises coming from between my legs while he sucked me were giving off the state of my need. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I was wet beyond belief; I was wet like a rain forest. He sucked more forcefully and I moaned louder this time.

"That's it baby, you are so delicious!"

'Baby'. Why people insisted on those ridiculous nicknames, I would never understand. Whatever, the way the voice had sounded, was just enough to turn me on a little more, if it was possible. His tongue went inside me and I lost it. _Please, please, don't stop._

Without realizing, I was massaging my own breasts, pinching at my nipples, moaning nonstop and my God, I hadn't been this horny in a long time. I raised my head a little, struggling to not close my eyes again, I just needed to see what he was doing and I fell on the bed again, jerking again when I caught a glimpse of him touching himself. The little moans he was giving were like shocks in my core and everything was turning into a blur.

"I'm- I'm coming! Oh!"

He held my waist while I was coming, sucking my juices with such tenderness that I came again, this time a little longer, but not as powerful as the first. He was panting, his breath was more like mine and I was a little smug to see that, even if it was me receiving, I was able to break his cool. This was-

"Wonderful." Said a hoarse and low voice.

With such strength, he pulled me near him with one hand and with the other, was lowering his trousers down. And without any warning, he was inside me, pumping in and out, hard and fast and I screamed. No, he didn't hurt me, but I couldn't stand the pleasure that his movements gave me. He bent down and we kissed. A hungry, feral and sloppy kiss.

"You are so wet, so tight, I can't stop fucking you."

"So don't. Oh- don't- please!"

He loosened his tie a little more and I tried to burn this vision on my head. I opened my legs as much as I could and he stocked every single millimeter inside me. I never had felt so full in my life. I buried my nails in his butt and he hissed. I smiled against his lips and he pumped hard; the smile vanished from my face, leaving behind just a moan.

He moaned my name in my ear, licking my sweat. Usually it would gross me out, but today… Today I just wanted to be fucked (sorry for the bad language) into oblivion. He licked and kissed my neck, going to my collarbones, then my breasts. He sucked my nipples with all the strength he had, but the pain wasn't beyond the pleasure it was proportioning me. I always loved to have my breasts kissed and sucked, but I had the impression that he was making love with my breasts, as absurd as it sounds.

I could feel the next orgasm coming, but before I could explore it, he was outside me, turning me around, putting my butt in the air. I tried to be on fours, but the second he was inside me again, my arms gave up. His right hand was on my clit; his fingertips were moving everywhere, soaked in my juices. Then said fingertips were massaging the other orifice. I froze, but he just shushed me.

"It's ok. Just relax."

How can I possibly relax, with him going in and outside of me? He continued this motion until I understood what was happening for real. He was preparing the other orifice with my juices. When his fingers became more insistent, I tried to relax. Slowly one finger was going inside and stayed a little until he felt I was relaxed. The finger began to move and I moaned.

"Yeah, that's it."

Another finger was joining the first one and I was eager to feel it too, but I would never admit it to anyone. Sooner he found a rhythm, fingers and dick going in and out both entrances. My hips began to move with him and we both are panting hard. He extracted his fingers and pulled me to stand on my knees and I had to lean on the bedpost.

"Have anyone told you how delicious you are? Hm?"

The only response I could give was a long moan.

"Are you close?"

I nodded and he put me on all fours again. I felt him pulling out of me and we both whimpered.

"Relax, please."

And I felt it. He was thrusting in my ass. Carefully, but not painless. I tried to raise my butt a little more and then he entered.

"Oh!"

"Calm down, I won't hurt you."

I knew it, of course. But he began to thrust more hard and quickly. His hands were on my clit again, stroking it hard and I couldn't help but scream.

"Oh God, oh! Oh! Yes!"

"Oh baby, I'm coming!"

I was too. His wicked fingers were driving me crazy and when I felt him thrusting deeper, I came. He screamed my name in his release and I was proud of myself. We both collapsed on the bed and I felt a pang of pain, because he still was inside me.

"Ugh!"

"Oh, sorry. Here." He lay by my side, we both struggled to catch our breath.

Still panting, I began to laugh.

"What?"

"All of this just because I said that suit and tie made you look like a driver?"

The laugh that I loved to hear filled the silence of the room. "I needed to do this. And I didn't hear any objection."

"Well, at least the Armani suits you, darling."

"I know. And I knew that picking that from the Closet would be worth."

"How did you manage Emily?"

"I said it was to my brother."

Turning to my side, I glared at the person next to me. "Andrea, you don't have a brother."

We both laughed again.

"So, am I forgiven for picking you at the supermarket late?" Her grin was really smug, but I couldn't bring myself to care, she was proud of what she had done to me. She was glowing and this was all that matters. She was already without the cap, her new haircut now more appealing.

"I suppose so."

"You are so infuriating, Miranda Priestly."

I pulled Andrea over me and felt the shaft against my thigh. Oh yes. "How did you get this?" I asked, palming the "this" in question.

Andrea moaned. Oh! No way. It was- "It was a surprise. That is why I came home early." The "early" was nearly a moan, because I stroked the shaft again and again. "Oh! Mira…"

"Is it double-"

"Ended. Oh. Yes. Did you like. Oh. It?" Andrea was with her eyes closed. Oh yes, I enjoyed this very much.

"It was acceptable." She grinned again and I knew she had understood what I had meant.

Andrea bent down and whispered in my ear. "I could be your driver whenever you want."

I smiled. If someone asked me to prove right now if I was a Dragon Lady, I would say 'yes'. I had a fire inside me and, because I hate tardiness, Andrea would start her new job, right now.

* * *

_**A/N1:** Hello fellas! I hope you, who read until the end, aren't hating me right now, hehehe. Well, I'm just with a write's block with The Devil Wears Aprons, but I'm still working on it. Till then, just a candy to make you happy!_

_**A/N2:** This is dedicated to my friend Obsidiana402. She had some requests, I hope you liked it ;)_

_**A/N3:** Reviews are always welcomed, please, let me know what you thought about it, even if you hated it, lol._


End file.
